clashofclansfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:DarkBarbarian/Clash of Clans – Ask me anything (November 2018) – Zusammenfassung
Hey Häuptling! Vor ein paar Tagen gab es wieder mal ein „Ask me anything“ von Darian. Ich möchte die spannendsten Fragen und Antworten von Community-Manager Darian an dieser Stelle aufführen. Das komplette „Ask me anything“ findet ihr auf Reddit (englisch). Diese Fragen sind in keinster Weise sortiert! ;Kommen bald neue Helden? :Wir sind am Überlegen. Das ist alles, was ich dazu sagen kann im Moment. ;Wie sieht es bei den Wolken aus? :Operation Blauer Himmel ist für die erste Hälfte 2019 angesetzt. Ich kann noch keine Details verraten, da es eine Menge verändert, sobald man die Legenden-Liga erreicht. :Wir haben unser Projekt einigen ausgewählten Personen vorgestellt, das Feedback war überragend positiv. Es wird die Funktionsweise der Legenden-Liga dramatisch ändern, aber es ist der beste Weg, das Wolken-Problem anzugehen. :Nur die Legenden-Liga wird davon betroffen sein. :Das Mann-gegen-Mann-Prinzip aus der Bauarbeiterbasis wird nicht in die Legenden-liga übertragen. ;Wird man irgendwann Bauhütten verbessern können? :Es ist eine berechtige Idee, dass das möglich wäre, um die Bauarbeiter schneller arbeiten zu lassen oder ihnen andere Fähigkeiten zu geben. ;Aufgeben-Button in der Bauarbeiterbasis? :Höchstwahrscheinlich nicht. Für die teilweise langen Wartezeiten auf den Gegner haben wir den Uhrenturm-Trank eingeführt. ;Kann man in der Clankriegsliga einen seperaten Dorfeditor einbauen? Häufig sind die Dörfer im normalen Clankrieg auf andere Ziele ausgelegt („Anti-3“) als in der Liga („Anti-2“). :Interessante und gute Frage. Gebe ich so weiter. ;Kommen mal wieder neue Truppen, und wenn ja, wann? :Ein Update kommt dieses Jahr noch. Wer weiß, was der Weihnachtsmann den braven Häuptlingen und Häuptlinginnen bringt? ;Wie sieht's aus mit Meisterhütte Level 9? :Geplant im ersten oder zweiten Quartal 2019. ;Um mal den riesigen Drachen aus der Drachenhöhle anzusprechen, abgesehen davon, dass er völlig OP ist, wird er jemals in den normalen Mehrspieler-Modus kommen? :Wir haben einige RIESIGE Pläne für .. tja .. Ich möchte die GROẞE Überraschung jetzt nicht verderben. ;Kommen wieder neue Kobolddörfer? :Wir haben Pläne für die Kobold-Invasion. Neue Dörfer waren nur der Anfang. Wir werden wahrscheinlich nicht jedes Update neue Dörfer hinzufügen, aber ich wüsste nicht, was gegen weitere in der Zukunft spricht. ;Das ist jetzt ein bisschen viel, aber gibt es im nächsten Update neue Truppen, Zauber, Verteidigungen, Helden oder Belagerungsmaschinen? :Vielleicht. ;Wird über einen „gesamten Clankriegssieger“ in der höchsten Liga nachgedacht? :Das ist etwas, was wir später sehr gerne machen würden – einen absoluten Champion-Clan erstellen. ;Andere Kriegsgrößen als 15v15 in der Clankriegsliga? :Wird überlegt. ;Kann man irgendwann den Clannamen ändern? :Das ist eine Änderung, die wir später relativ sicher hinzufügen werden. ;Irgendwelche Hinweise zum Dezember-Update? Wenigstens etwas Kleines? :Es gibt wieder Schnee. Und ein neues Hindernis. Und... ein(e) neu(e/r/s) ******** und ein(e) neu(e/r/s) ********* und viele neue ***********. ::Anmerkung von mir, DarkBarbarian: Hinter diesen Sternchen verstecken sich höhstwahrscheinlich tatsächliche Begriffe des neuen Updates. Da dies nur eine Übersetzung ist, wird die Anzahl der Buchstaben allerdings nur auf die '''englischen' Begriffe passen, nicht zwingenderweise auch auf die deutschen.'' :Was könnte alles kommen? Hmm... Neue magische Gegenstände, vielleicht sogar eine neue Truppe? Was meinst du zu einem neuen Zauber? Ich bestätige hier nichts. Ich... brainstorme nur. ;Kommen bald neue Bauhütten? :Es ist neuer Rathaus-Inhalt für das nächste Jahr geplant. Das lasse ich jetzt mal so stehen. ;-) ;Könnte man es realisieren, dass die Anführer im Clankrieg anderen Kämpfern auch Ziele zuweisen können? :Das ist ein sehr guter Vorschlag, den ich gerne weitergebe. ;Kommen neue Belagerungsmaschinen in diesem Update? :Alles, was ich sagen kann, ist, dass Bodenangriffe und Belagerungsmaschinen etwas Liebe bekommen. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Neuigkeiten Kategorie:Update-Neuigkeiten